First Year
by Ororo23
Summary: Beth has always loved Draco, but is it enough to forgive him after years of humiliation. P.S. Harry Potter characters do not belong to me, BUT BETH DOES! thank you o wonderful readers


First Year

First year we were inseparable, even as he was Slytherin and I was Ravenclaw. Second year things got edgy, he got obsessed with the idea of purebloods and mudbloods. Third year he was intolerable, the very name Draco Malfoy made me flinch. We stopped talking to each other because and I quote "My mother is a filthy mudblood and as far as I'm concerned you don't deserve to even be here." It was obvious to me then that he had lost his mind. Fourth year he decided to put race into it and called me a black mudblood. I was done with him then. I officially hated him. I tried to see some good in him, but I guess there wasn't any to see. Fifth year was hard because I was alone, but I made it through because of my parents support. Sixth year, I lost my dad that year to a deatheater. I cried all year. Not only did I lose my dad I lost- well we all lost Professor Dumbledore. And as soon I found out that Draco was a deatheater I made it my business to kill him. What I wasn't expecting on was how easy he'd make it by coming to my house

He came in the winter, just stood outside of my gate with his back turned. I have to admit it was hard to not walk out and ask him how he was. He looked sick and tired all the time, like he was dying slowly. A part of me was hoping he was. He still managed to look a bit handsome, some of his splendor dimmed over the years. His neatly cut platinum hair seemed to blend in with the snow, his lean physique completely clad in black.

"Who is that dear?" My mom asked as she walked up to the window.

"Oh, it's just a friend. I want you to stay in the house mum. Okay?" I said as I went to get a jacket.

"Okay dear."

I put a cap over my long black frizzled hair, grabbed my wand, and headed out of the door. If he planned on attacking my mother he's got another thing coming. I walk out to get him to follow me and get him away from my house.

I walked to a deserted playground and sat on a swing, I used my legs to push me gently back and forward, my hand still aware of the wand it's holding. I feel him walking up behind me.

I whirl around and point my wand at him. He just stands there with a blank look on his face.

"If you think that you can come here and dispose of what's left of my family you can-"

"I'm not here for that." He said and he showed me that he had no wand.

He walked forward silently and sat down in one the swings next to me. We sat there for awhile not saying anything. Finally I broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"I heard about your dad." He said quietly, his blue eyes staring intently ahead.

"Did you come to rub it into the filthy black mudbloods face?"I said with venom.

"I came to say how sorry I am."

"Well it's a little too late for that. It's been a year since that happened. And why would you care? How could you possibly be sorry and you're one of them?"

"I don't want to be."

"Yeah right! Tell me the real reason that you're here."

He looked at me with a surprisingly intense stare.

"You want to know? I came here to beg you to understand that I never wanted to hurt you. You have to understand, he threatened my parents, said he'd kill them if I didn't join him."

I assume that he's talking about Voldemort. I guess that sort of makes sense.

"Still doesn't explain that last couple of years."

"That was purely my dad. He didn't want me to be around a – a"

"A what? Why is it so hard for you to say it now?"

"Because I don't care what my father says about you and You know as well as I do that you are not a mudblood, you are as equal to me as anyone, You've got to know how its killed me to not be around you and to have said those horrible things that I never meant."

By now he's clutched the grip on my swing and brought me closer. I looked to him with tears gathering in my dark brown eyes. Why in the bloody hell am I crying?

"Really?" I said as one leaked onto my cheek.

"Really." He said as he wiped the tear away and held my hand.

I got up and so did he. I looked down and saw that he was still holding my hand I looked up and met his gaze. He was telling the truth. I could always tell with him. I guess over the years I just hadn't been looking very closely. We still didn't go back to my house. I didn't want to risk my mother. So we went to the leaky cauldron since it did have a lodge.

We just sat in a room and talked about the past few years.

"So how's being Voldemort's bitch been."

I guess I'm still a bit upset.

"Horrid as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Well I guess it will be even more horrid when all of this is over."

"How so?"

"You have to deal with all the things you've done."

"Yes I imagine so. Oh well, I resolve to live my life the way I want to live it."

"You still going to be an arse?"

"Only for a little while longer." He said.

We talked some more. At this point I've forgiven him. I see know that he really didn't have a choice. I can't blame him for all that's happened.

Suddenly he gripped my slender frame close and whispered "I miss you."

His lips were just an inch from mine.

"I miss you too." And his lips touch mine. At first the kiss was just gentle then it turned rushed and deep. His hands got tangled in my hair trying to press me closer to him. Before I knew it clothes were being torn of and I was being confronted with steel.

"Did you use an enhancement spell?" I said while stroking it with my hand.

He winced and said "Very funny."

"I just didn't realize that you wanted me this much Draco."

"Yes, imagine having to deal with this every time I think of you or someone mentions your name."

"I got wetter just looking at it. I want it." I said.

"You shall have it." And suddenly he just plunged into me.

It hurt at first. I wasn't used to something that big. Then he went a bit slower, building up my passion.

"Beth you feel like heaven."

Then he went faster and harder. He seemed so much. Not that I mind.

A broken cry of pleasure escaped my lips, the only warning that he would get that. I was about to come. And though he seemed to swell inside me, he didn't let go until he finally hit that spot in me and I shattered along with him. It seemed like we were frozen in that position for awhile and then he rolled over and pulled me onto his chest.

"So are still planning on ignoring me?" he said.

"That all depends on you Mr. Malfoy."

"Well when all of this is over, I hope you will have fully forgiven me and I can come to call you Mrs. Malfoy."

I sat up and looked him square in the eye.

"Do you mean it?"

"Beth I decided you were going to be my wife the first day I met you. Just because things got complicated won't stop me from what I want."


End file.
